


Shared Strength

by veroreos



Series: Working Together [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gender-Neutral Summoner, Hurt/Comfort, Old League Lore, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Is A Happy Fic Though I Promise, This Is Entirely Self-Indulgent Garbage, Zed Is Mentioned Because He Makes Everything Difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroreos/pseuds/veroreos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should never have to bear a burden alone.</p>
<p>Or, Shen's favorite Summoner looks after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho! I've been wanting to write a series of Summoner/Champion fics for awhile now and I uh. Started with one of my favorite champions bc I'm self indulgent garbage WHOOPS
> 
> Summoner is gender neutral and uses they pronouns. Their privates are not described in the smutty bit. 
> 
> Also I don't write smut often so ??? Feedback is always appreciated! <3

“Are you alright?”

The Summoner stands in front of Shen, blocking his exit through the doorway. He pauses; they aren’t a physical threat with the way he towers over their lithe form, but regardless he stops. “You know champions are healed after every battle--”

“I’m not talking about that.” Shen knows damn well that wasn’t what they were talking about, but was hoping to avoid the conversation.

(It was the first time Shen had come across Zed on the Rift. His voice still rings in Shen’s ears.)

“I’m fine,” he says, now moving forward, one large hand on the Summoner’s shoulder to steer them aside. The Summoner readjusts to plant themselves in front of Shen again. They take Shen’s hand into their own and Shen sighs before halting once more. “Summoner. I do not wish to speak about it.”

At that, their shoulders slump. “You do not need to speak about it now, Shen, but do not bottle it up. You and I are partners. Share your burden with me.” Shen opens his mouth to speak, but the moment he starts they hold up a hand. “And do not tell me that it is not my responsibility, that you can handle yourself. I know you can. But I wish to help.”

He is silent for a long moment before he pulls his hand away from the Summoner’s. “Thank you for your consideration.”

It’s not until his fourth battle with Zed that he seeks out the Summoner.

Not immediately after the battle. He waits until twilight, when the Summoner is heading back to their room, that he intercepts them at their door. They blink in surprise, wide eyes peering up at him from underneath the purple hood. Neither says a word as they enter their room, Shen closing the door behind them.

“I fought alongside him,” he says, sitting on the edge of their bed. Shen looks more stiff than usual, glancing around the Summoner’s room.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t your Summoner today,” they apologize softly as they lower their hood. “Did he harm you?”

They take a seat in the chair across from Shen, clasping their hands together. It’s the first time Shen has been able to see their eyes clearly, but he can’t bring himself to meet their gaze. “He did not physically assault me.” Shen counts the spots on the window, the cracks in the wall.

The Summoner leans forward in their seat. “But?”

“...But,” he continues, biting back a resigned sigh, “He spoke to me. I should not have let him get to me on an emotional level, yet he did. I should have been better than that--”

“Shen.”

His head snaps forward to face the Summoner when he feels a hand on his knee. Their eyes meet, and Shen feels an unwanted skip in his heartbeat. “Yes?”

“You do not need to carry the weight of the world. Share your burden with me.”

  
  
  
  


The Summoner gasps as Shen presses into them, soft fingers running through his coarse hair. They say his name and he swallows it in a kiss, catching every noise that falls from their lips as he rocks into them, one hand grasping the sheets, the other bruising their hip.

“He mentioned you,” Shen says, nothing more than a breathy whisper. There is a weak noise of acknowledgement below him, cut off by another thrust of his hips. “He said that you would make me weak. That he would take you, break you before me.”

“I could smite him where he stands,” they respond without hesitation, and Shen laughs, kissing them in agreement. “He knows nothing of you, Shen, you are so much stronger than-- _ ah _ !”

Their back arches off the bed and Shen drinks in the beautiful sight, grinning at the way he plays their body like a familiar instrument. “You are always such a flatterer,” he murmurs into their neck before pressing wet kisses against sweat slicked skin. The Summoner makes a content noise against him, hands clinging to his back and dragging faint red lines between his shoulder blades. “Are you close?”

They nod, too breathless to respond with words. They can only gasp and moan as Shen increases his pace, pounding into them without pause, not stopping until they’re screaming and tightening around him and he’s cumming deep inside of them, dragging them into a kiss as they both reach completion together.

As the Summoner is trying to catch their breath, Shen rests his forehead against theirs. “Thank you for giving me your strength, Summoner.”

They blink up at him for a moment before smiling, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Same to you, Shen. May we be strong together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to take some requests for some Summoner/Champion pairings if you have any! HMU either in the comments or on my tumblr!


End file.
